


Heat

by Author_Of_Sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fire play, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/pseuds/Author_Of_Sin
Summary: Just a Grillby/Reader drabble.





	Heat

_Heat._  
  
There is heat everywhere; you're surrounded by it, engulfed in it, broken by it and cobbled back together from its sheer power. A burning tongue laps up the sweat beading on your neck, even as an equally warm cock spears into you with utterly reckless abandon, searing a path through your senses and tearing a thoughtless moan from your parched throat.  
  
You hear him groan in reply, his movements stuttering as you begin to clench around him _again,_ his hands curling under and around your shoulders, bracing you against him as he starts up an absolutely _brutal_ pace. You'd never felt such fluid drive from a human, you'd never wanted anyone of your own species to fuck you until you couldn't think, and you'd certainly never been so completely drenched in sweat and _so well fucked_ that you couldn't bring yourself to care.  
  
He'd happily lick it all off, anyway.  
  
He outright moans like a wanton whore against the burn that marks you as his as you come, your cunt nearly pushing him out even as he pounds into you with a fervor you could never hope to match. At last, with a final, desperately joyful cry, he slams his cock into you and keeps it there, as you feel the molten spurts of magical fluid coating your insides liberally.  
  
He gently nips his mark on you as he slowly comes down, his breathing rough; fiery breaths drying your sweat even as it causes more to bead on your skin. After a moment, he carefully lifts himself off you, reaching out and handing you the bottle of water on the bedside table without a word. You take it and drink greedily, watching him as you finish. Your living, breathing, fucking fire elemental.  
  
Stars damn it all, but how did you get _this_ lucky?

  
_Fin._


End file.
